harrypotterfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
J.K. Rowling
Joanne "Jo" Rowling veya bilinen adıyla J. K. Rowling (d. 31 Temmuz 1965, İngiltere), Harry Potter fantastik bilim kurgu serisinin yazarı olarak tanınmış İngiliz yazar. Kathleen, kendisine verilen bir ad olmamasına rağmen, büyük annesinin onuruna bu adı almıştır. Konu başlıkları *1 Biyografi *2 Eserleri ve yayınları **[http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/J.K._Rowling#Harry_Potter_serisi 2.1 Harry Potter serisi] **2.2 Diğer kitapları **2.3 Makaleler *3 Dış bağlantılar Biyografi Rowling 31 Temmuz 1965'te Chipping Sodburry, İngiltere'de doğdu. Ailesiyle birlikte Bristol'e, daha sonra da Chepstow'a taşındı. Liseyi Wyedean Comprehensive'de okudu. Exeter Üniversitesi'nde, bir yıllık Fransa'da okuma da dahil olmak üzere, Fransızca ve klasik edebiyatlar okuduktan sonra Londra'ya yerleşerek araştırmacı ve çift dilli bir sekreter olarak Amnesty International'de çalışmaya başladı. İlk Eserini "tavşan" adlı kitapla 6 yaşındayken yayınlamıştır. Ama onun hayatını değiştiren eseri Harry Potter'dir. İsmini "J. K. Rowling" olarak kullanmasının sebebi, ilk kitabın yayımcısı Blommsbury'in korkusudur. Blommsbury; genç erkeklerin, kitabın yazarının kadın olduğunu öğrendiklerinde, kitabı okumamak istemesinler diye ismini erkek ismine benzetmek için "J. K. Rowling" şeklinde kullandı. Küçükken herkes onu "Jo" diye çağırırdı sadece birisi ona çok kızgınken "Joanne" derdi. Bu sırada, Rowling'in aklında büyücülük okulunda okuyan bir çocuğun hikâyesi vardı. Rowling, 4 saat rötarlı bir Manchester-Londra tren yolculuğu sırasında bu hikâye üzerinde yoğunlaştı ve yolculuk sonunda Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı kitabının temel hikâyesi ve karakterleri aklının bir köşesinde duruyordu. Rowling, öğle aralarında hikâyeyi kağıda dökmeye başladı. Rowling daha sonra Portekiz'e taşınarak burada İngilizce öğretmenliği yapmaya başladı. 16 Ekim 1992'de Portekizli televizyon gazetecisi Jorge Arantes'le evlendi ve 27 Temmuz 1993'te ilk çocuğu Jessica Rowling Arantes'i dünyaya getirdi. Çift 1995 yılında ayrıldı. Aralık 1994'te Rowling ve kızı, kız kardeşine daha yakın olmak için Edinburgh'a taşındı. Tek geçim kaynağı işsizlik maaşı olan Rowling, ilk kitabını burada şimdi bir Çin lokantası olan Nicolson's Café'de tamamladı. Rowling aynı zamanda Edinburgh Üniversitesi'nde bir yıllık bir yüksek lisans diploması için okudu ve 1996 yılında buradan mezun oldu... Rowling'in Harry Potter serisi tüm dünyada 400 milyon kopya satarak hem kitabı hem de yazarını büyük bir üne kavuşturdu. Eser, çocukların gözünden alabildiğine engin bir hayal dünyasına seslendiğinden son derece büyük bir ilgiyle okundu ve bir anda çok satan kitapların en başına yükseldi. Doğal olarak yazar Rowling' de kitaptan edindiği 1 milyar doları aşan servetiyle bir kitap yazarak dolar milyarderliğine çıkan ilk kişi oldu ve Rowling aynı zamanda İngiltere'nin en zengin kadını ünvanını elde etti. Rowling'in kitaplarından edindiği büyük başarısının yanında aile yaşantısı da her zaman istediği düzeyde. 26 Aralık 2001'de Rowling, Pertshire'daki evinde küçük bir törenle Neil Murray adında bir doktorla evlendi. Rowling, 23 Mart 2003'te David Gordon Rowling Murray adını verdiği ikinci çocuğunu dünyaya getirdi. Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı kitabını kocası Niel'la çocukları Jessica ve David'e ithaf etti. 23 Ocak 2005'te Rowling, Mackenzie Jean Rowling Murray adını verdiği üçüncü çocuğunu dünyaya getirerek üç çocuk sahibi olma hayalini gerçekleştirdi. Rowling, Harry Potter serisinin altıncı kitabı Harry Potter ve Melez Prens adlı kitabı kızı Mackenzie'ye ithaf etti. Eserleri ve yayınları ''Harry Potter'' serisi #''Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı'' (26 Haziran 1997 (Birleşik Krallık), 9 Ocak 1998 (Amerika) #''Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası'' (2 Temmuz 1998 (Birleşik Krallık), 6 Şubat 1999 (Amerika) #''Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı'' (8 Temmuz 1999 (Birleşik Krallık), 9 Ağustos 1999 (Amerika) #''Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi'' (7 Temmuz 2000) #''Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'' (21 Haziran 2003) #''Harry Potter ve Melez Prens'' (16 Temmuz 2005) #''Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigârları'' (21 Temmuz 2007) Diğer kitapları *''Fantastik Canavarlar Nelerdir, Nerede Bulunurlar?'' (Harry Potter serisinin ek kitabı) (2001) *''Çağlar Boyu Quidditch'' (Harry Potter serisinin ek kitabı) (2001) *''Ozan Beedle'ın Hikâyeleri'' (Harry Potter serisinin ek kitabı) (2007) #''Boş Koltuk'' (27 Eylül 2012) Ayrıca yazar 2012 yılında ise şu anda birçok kitapçıda yerini almış "The Casual Vacancy" (Türkçe: Boş Koltuk) adlı kitabını yazarak ilk defa yetişkinler için bir kitap yazmış oldu. Bununla birlikte Robert Galbraith takma adıyla 'The Cuckoo's Calling' adlı polisiye romanı yazmıştır. Makaleler *"The First It Girl: J.K. Rowling reviews Decca: the Letters of Jessica Mitford ed by Peter Y Sussman", The Daily Telegraph 26 Temmuz 2006 *Introduction to "Ending Child Poverty" in Moving Britain Forward. Selected Speeches 1997–2006 by Gordon Brown, Bloomsbury (2006) *Foreword to the anthology Magic, Gil McNeil ve Sarah Brown tarafından değiştirilme, Bloomsbury (2002) *The Fringe Benefits of Failure, and the Importance of Imagination, J.K. Rowling, Harvard Magazine, 5 Haziran 2008 *Foreword to "Harry, A History", written by Melissa Anelli, Pocket (2008)